Dont wait for tomorrow
by Lily234
Summary: Lily is an uptight girl who is always busy and James is a cool guy who she meets James and he decides to teach her .. To live… to laugh…to enjoy …… but Love wasn’t on the list…it just happens
1. Prologue

Today..  
  
Today, Let's share a smile again .  
  
Today, Let's ask for one more blessing.  
  
Today shed one more tear.  
  
Today live another life.  
  
Today, live another dream.  
  
Today. Who knows 'Tomorrow Will Be or won't be.  
  
Who knows what tomorrow holds  
  
What can we ask for? Life is a precious gift of god. Always make the most of it. Whatever long-term goals You have, start pursuing them today. What do we have To lose? Try to see the beauty of the world around you Every time you step outside. Try to smell the sweet fragrance That the moving wind brings. Try to hear the soft sounds that Mother Nature bears. For this is life, the ultimate love. Make The most out of your life. Love.Laugh.Live...Who knows what tomorrow has in store?  
  
(A/n- Hi. I have just sent the first chapter of the fiction. I know it is pointless but this is what the whole fic is about. Its going to be something along the lines of this---- Lily Evans, is a very busy auror and works very hard and she doesn't loosen up or doesn't take a break but then she meets James and he , being the cool guy he is decides to teach her .. To live. to laugh.to enjoy .. but Love wasn't on the list.it just happens  
  
Right. So that is the basic idea. I swear, I will update once in 48 hours.  
  
This is going to be a great piece. Its not going to be in line with Ootp Well, I am not sure until now. Maybe, instead of making Lily an auror, I will just say that she was the perfect- prefect at Hogwarts and it happens then.. Right. I welcome reviews and constructive ideas and stuff like that with open arms Look out for the 1st chapter. It will be out tomorrow. Byeeeee!!!!! ) 


	2. Just another normal day Makes no differ...

(A/n- hey! Thanks a lot to my 6 reviewers . I have decided that I am going to make this take place in their 6th year and this story follows Ootp. It will begin with Lily's point of view but in later chapters it will change. I will be posting 2 chapters now and the next 2 chapters will be up before Wednesday. Sorry, for writing such a boring authors note but I am reallly annoyed . I wrote around 5 pages in microsoft word and was about to save it but the power got cut and I had to restart the whole thing *sigh*)  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters . I own only the plot  
  
********************************  
  
Chapter 1- Just another normal day  
  
"Wake up , you lazy bum . Its 7.30 already . How long do you sleep in a day?" yelled Petunia Evans from outside my door.  
  
She kicked it open.  
  
"Petunia, is that any way to talk ?" Rose Evans' asked from the kitchen  
  
"Sorry, mum . I forgot that you supported Freaks." Yelled Petunia for the second time , trying to be as loud as possible hoping that the noise would disturb me.  
  
"Petun.."  
  
"Wake up, you stupid bitch"  
  
"Mind you language, Petunia"  
  
"If I had got the freak letter you would've..."  
  
"It wasn't a freak letter."  
  
"Lily this.Lily that.she is a frea.."  
  
"She is not a fre.." But I heard no more as I shut my room door  
  
Every morning was the same. My mom and petunia arguing . All the time. It woke me up every day .  
  
I hate them both  
  
Ok.. I know I am not being fair and that my mother loves me but she can be very exaggerative at times and that is a quality I hate.  
  
And she had got this annoying habit of praising me a lot. I hate it when people praise me. I don't know how to react and even more important is that I am reminded of my father, for he was the one who kept on praising me and I ,used to flash him the biggest smile whenever he did so.  
  
USED TO, you heard me ,USED TO  
  
He is dead now..gone...I can never see him again  
  
My mom and Petunia are still arguing and I had my shower.  
  
Today was the day I was going back to Hogwarts.. I wasn't excited at all. I was indeed feeling bugged. Although, I was glad I wouldn't have to hear my mom's and Petunia's fights , I didn't want to face James potter and Gina again.  
  
James Potter is an idiot who attends Hogwarts and is a fellow Gryffindor. I hate him  
  
There are only 2 problems in his life.  
  
..He claimed to be in love with a person who would never reciprocate his feelings (me)..  
  
...He never left me alone...  
  
Next, was Gina  
  
Even she had 2 problems in her life , 3 actually  
  
..weight that wouldn't reduce..  
  
..and the fact that she wasn't worried by the previous  
  
..Smitten with boys who wouldn't look twice at her if they had medically fit eyes.  
  
Gina is my best friend but she is annoying . her world revolves around boys. They were all she could think about. She used to lecture me around for not getting a boy-friend. Cant she understand that I don't want anyone in my life?  
  
Frankly speaking, I have shut people out of my life. I don't want to love anyone because who ever I love leaves me alone .  
  
Think of my father, my 4 best friends whom I had before Hogwarts , all of them fought with me and dumped me .  
  
By 10.30, In was ready to leave to Hogwarts.. to face 2 idiots again  
  
We drove to platform 9 ¾ and I hugged my mom good-bye . Petunia had refused to come.  
  
"Bye Lily. Be a darling and Write me . OK? We will miss you" My mom said  
  
right and I am a house-elf . As if petunia will ever miss me  
  
I just nodded and got onto the platform  
  
As soon as I had, I wished I hadn't. ********************************************* 


	3. Forgotten to smile

Disclaimer- I is owning nothing  
  
Chapter 2-Forgotten to smile?  
  
As soon as I stepped on the platform, I wished I hadn't .  
  
A person with very messy hair had stepped forward and was practically crushing me.  
  
This was the idiot I had dreaded meeting. James Harold Potter. The only son of the world's best auror , and this fact gave him a big head and ego.  
  
I hate him with a passion  
  
"Hi Lilieeeeeee.. I missed you so much, babe. Did you miss me over the holidays?" he was speaking so slow like he was talking to a 2-year old.  
  
Ugh! I hate to be called babe. It sounds so stupid. "How can I miss you if you won't go away, you big headed buffoon" I yelled and then to my great joy, Gina entered the platform and spotted me .  
  
"Hey .. Lily" she yelled waving like mad.  
  
I ran over to her and hugged her.  
  
She grinned and we entered a compartment. For the next 5 hours , she went on and on about how she had met a guy over the holidays who wouldn't even look at her and went on complaining. I suddenly found myself wishing I was back with Potter  
  
Lily, are you crazy? You want to be with Potter instead of being with your very best friend  
  
Oh well, she is boring me a lot. At least Potter wouldn't do that.  
  
Shut up, Lily. You HATE Potter, remember?  
  
Yeah .Yeah  
  
The feast was pretty good. At least Gina wasn't bugging me again. She had found a rather attractive Ravenclaw to stare at.  
  
Towards the end of the feast, Potter just felt the need to say something  
  
"Hey gorgeous." Came his sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
"Stop calling me gorgeous , Potter" I replied  
  
" Don't get your hopes too high, Evans .Who told you that I am talking to you?" he asked grinning at someone in my right " I was talking to Gina" he added  
  
I wanted to slap the guy. He had by now flirted with almost every girl in the school (including me even though I was the only one who didn't flirt back) and now it was Gina's turn to be flirted with . Great  
  
I turned to Gina to tell her to ignore him . But , when I turned I saw an expression I had never seen on her face.  
  
Come to think of it , It was probably the first time someone had complimented her.  
  
She looked like she was about to swoon/faint or do anything James asked her to.  
  
"Don't you dare flirt with my friend" I whispered in a threatening way to him.  
  
"Oh, really? Hmmm.. Your friend doesn't seem to mind it much" he grinned his irresistible grin , which only made me even more angry.  
  
"Gina" I said. She was still staring at James " GINA" I yelled and she jumped and blushed.  
  
I rolled my eyes and began to walk when James called me  
  
"What the hell do you want?" I yelled again  
  
"Have you forgotten how to smile?"  
  
I glared at him  
  
"Who are you to ask me anything?"  
  
"I am James Potter, incase you have forgotten" He grinned again  
  
I glared a little more at him  
  
"I will do what ever I want" I said  
  
"You have really forgotten how to smile. The last time I saw you smile was during first year Christmas"  
  
I stared at the ground.  
  
"You know , you are always trying to be perfect. Let me tell you one thing.."  
  
"OR NOT" I said  
  
"Shut up and listen to me."  
  
I rolled my eyes but I didn't move  
  
"You can't be perfect. No one is perfect."  
  
"Just shut up"  
  
"Try to live little in your life. Don't be so uptight. You have already forgotten how to smile"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME! DO YOU KNOW MY MIDDLE NAME? DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY FAMILY? DO YOU KNOW MY HOBBIES? DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING AT ALL ABOUT ME?"  
  
"No, I don't know anything about you. But I know one thing, You have forgotten to live, to laugh, to enjoy"  
  
"Just shut up and leave me alone , all right?" I yelled and stormed out of the hallway into the Girls dormitory and jumped into bed .For the second time the day, I blinked back tears  
  
(A/n- Hi. Is the story going on nice? Be a darling and review!) 


	4. I cant find a name to this

(A/n- Hi! Its me again. I don't know why I am updating so fast, seriously.  
  
Anyway, I received a review saying that the person was offended by the following lines from chapter 2  
  
"There were only 2 problems in Gina's life  
  
.weight that wouldn't refuse .  
  
.and the fact that she wasn't worried about the previous.  
  
.Smitten with boys who wouldn't look twice at her if they had medically fit eyes..."  
  
Well, I am sorry. I did not mean to offend anyone who is not on the slim side , if it cheers you up, even I am not exactly slim. You must understand that that was from Lily's point of view and Lily has developed a hatred for life. And she dislikes Gina and once you don't like a person, whatever he/she does you will hate(I speak from experience). I am truly , siriusly, Honestly sorry I didn't mean to offend anyone. And to those people who are telling me that Lily mustn't be so rude to Gina and that you guys feel bad for her, don't worry, Gina is a really cool girl and soon she will find a good friend in a really sweet guy who loves her a lottttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!! .I will tell you who it is if you send me a review *wink *  
  
Chapter 3- HOW DARE HE?  
  
By midnight, everyone was asleep, I was the only person awake in the whole of Hogwarts.  
  
I was seriously worried. Was what James Potter told me earlier the day true. I didn't know.  
  
Had I really forgotten to smile? And had what all he had told me facts?  
  
Lily, you do realize that you are getting worried because of James Potter, right?  
  
Oh, well. I cant help it. I have got to learn to live, I need to get a life.  
  
Usually, the words 'get a life' is used as a insult.  
  
I sighed and removed my head from the against the wall.  
  
I vaguely heard Gina calling my name , but didn't fully realize it until I saw her sitting on the floor next to me.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" She said kindly to me. I stared at her and she shrugged  
  
"I was just worried, I couldn't sleep and I turned and saw you sitting like a statue. So, I was just concerned." She added  
  
I am such an idiot. I hate the female sitting next to me just because she is fat and fancies guys and her heart is so perfect. I felt tears in my eyes and I hugged her.  
  
She patted my back.  
  
"This is about what James said in the evening , right?" she asked  
  
"Its just irritating when a person talks to me like he knows me for ages and like he said . did you hear?.. he told me that I had forgotten to live, to laugh, to enjoy. How dare he? Whenever he wants he can talk to me like I mean his life to him and whenever he wants he can talk to me like I am just a piece on unwanted dust? How dare he? What does he think of himself?"  
  
"Lily, what all he said was true. I haven't seen you laugh since forever."  
  
I sighed and pulled away from her.  
  
"Will you be alright?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, I will be fine . You go ahead and sleep."  
  
"Yeah, you are right. I really need to get my beauty sleep . I need to look nice for Gilderoy Lockhart." She said getting dreamy eyes.  
  
I rolled my eyes  
  
Some things never change.  
  
Classes were so bring that day that I almost fell asleep by dinner .  
  
Gina dragged me off to the Gryffindor table and we sat a far end  
  
"Lily, look at that guy, he is so cute." Said Gina getting dreamy eyes again.  
  
I looked towards the guy she was pointing . His name was Amos Diggory and he was a Hufflepuff.  
  
"Gina. You are sinking very low.. a Hufflepuff and you think he is cute?!?!?" I whispered.  
  
"You shut up. You don't find any guy cute." She whispered.  
  
I really regretted coming to dinner with her, now . She will start her lecture again. "Its no use , Gina. Until you reduce a little weight , Its no use" I muttered " I am trying , Lily, I really am" Gina said sucking o her 8th sugar quill since noon.  
  
I rolled my eyes again " Gina, I am telling.."  
  
"Excuse-me, I am not able to hear anything." A voice butted in on our conversation.  
  
"You!" I exclaimed staring at James Harold Potter's face that was right in front of me  
  
I hadn't realized that he had sat next to me on the table.  
  
"Right, Me"  
  
"You were eavesdropping" I accused him  
  
"I was trying. Now, if you 2 talk so slowly, how can I hear anything?"  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"But you know what , Lily , I should say that I agree with Gina on this one. The guy shouldn't fall in love with her figure. He must see her heart and then like her" He added  
  
"Exactly" added Gina brightly  
  
"Alright, tell me , do you like any guy among the ones her" James asked  
  
"Yeah, I do. That one there " she said pointing at Amos Diggory.  
  
"Alright" he said and nodded .  
  
"Oy! Amos!" James shouted and the Hufflepuff seeker turned around  
  
Gina's eyes went wide open.  
  
"Amos, my girl-friend here," he said pointing at Gina " wants to break up with me because of you ."  
  
Gina was looking confused. Amos looked mildly interested . He turned to Gina and looked at her in the eyes.  
  
"She thinks you are cute. She says that she really likes you.. she says that." James rattled on and on.  
  
Amos shrugged.  
  
"Hey" he said walking up to Gina.  
  
"Take good care of her Diggory . You are extremely lucky" James butted in  
  
"I am Amos Diggory." He said holding out his hand.  
  
" I am Gina" she said holding out his hand. Amos raised it to his lips and kissed it. Gina blushed  
  
(A/n- I cant come up with a good surname for Gina, any ideas, gentleman?)  
  
"Would you like to go to Hogsemad this weekend with me?" Amos asked  
  
Gina blushed a little more and nodded.  
  
"Great! I will see you then. Bye"  
  
Gina smiled  
  
Amos walked away and as soon as he disappeared. James punched the air with his fist  
  
"How was my acting? Thanks to me you are going out with Amos , Now" he grinned  
  
Gina hugged him  
  
"Thank you, so much James. I wuv you for this"  
  
"Your welcome, my lady" James pretended to bow.  
  
Apparently, he had forgotten that he was eating, and his face went right through the pudding.  
  
He pulled away and touched his face, and then began laughing along with Gina.  
  
"Clean your face. Its disgusting" I said. I looked at Gina and James and I rolled my eyes " You two are laughing??"  
  
"Ofcourse, normal people laugh during such situations!" said James and began laughing again  
  
"What do you mean? That I am not normal?" I asked angrily  
  
" Your problem is that you think that the burden of the whole world is on your shoulder." He said  
  
there he goes again. Talking like he knows me for years together.  
  
"Huh?" I asked stupidly  
  
"You feel that you have nothing. Look from your own eyes, you have very less but if you see from someone else's eyes you have a lot with you." James added . all the laughter was now gone  
  
"Unfortunately for you I can see from only my eyes" I said sarcastically  
  
"Tell you what" James said ignoring my statement " try to smile. Look, I will teach you. Its not that hard" he grinned again He pressed his front 4teeth with the bottom ones and opened his mouth "C'mon try it . it goes 1.2.3 EEEEEE!"  
  
I ignored him  
  
"Don't worry you keep practicing you will learn it" he grinned  
  
I stood up and stormed out of the great hall. 


	5. Hey!

Hey!  
  
I missed writing this story! But seriously, lets just say that the news that your two best friends are dating , can be tough to handle ..  
  
Oh well!  
  
Honestly!  
  
Anyways, I would just like to say that the next chapter will be out soon And by the way, I have started a new story!!!  
  
Till then  
  
Bye  
  
P.S- By the way, I hope to finish the story before new year 


	6. I am so bored to think of a name, Sorry

(A/n- I am going to post the 5th chapter even today. . Aren't I great?)  
  
This chapter is not from Lily's point of view  
  
Chapter 4-I am too lazy to come up with a name for it!  
  
Gina sighed "you really annoyed Lily there."  
  
James shrugged and turned to Remus " Was what I said wrong?"  
  
Remus smiled and shook his head " It was the right thing to do."  
  
A week had passed since they had arrived at Hogwarts . Lily and James got into constant fights and James continued asking her out .  
  
Gina stayed out of such fights and ignored them.  
  
Currently , she was in the library trying to study with Remus. The two were partners in potions and it was a good thing because Gina wasn't great at potions and Remus was excellent at it.  
  
James walked into the library , whistling, earning a look from Pince, which shut him up immediately. He smiled innocently and walked over to Remus.  
  
"Hey, Moony, What happened yesterday night? How did it go?" asked James  
  
How did what go? Thought Gina  
  
"It wasn't good." Said Remus " Kiala wasn't happy"  
  
"What happened ?" asked James concernedly.  
  
"I told her the truth" said Remus  
  
"You didn't" yelled James earning another look from Pince.  
  
"Kiala and I have been together for 1 year now, I felt like Its high time I told her the truth , so I did." Said Remus  
  
"Remus."  
  
" I bet she didn't like it?" asked James  
  
"Obviously" said Remus  
  
"But, it is all my fault. I should have never got into this relationship. I have this quality that drives girls away from me" Added Remus  
  
"Can I interrupt?" asked Gina timidly.  
  
"Of course you may, You are the only girl who knows all about the marauders." Said Remus  
  
"Is this about what you have been rattling around all summer?" asked Gina "Have you finally told her that you are a were-wolf?"  
  
"Yeah," said Remus  
  
"And she being the horrible person she is , broke up with you?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"I knew it! Haven't I been telling you the whole of 5th year as well that Kiala is not as good as she seems to be?"  
  
"Thank you for showing so much pity for me" said Remus bitterly  
  
"Well, I am sorry."  
  
"You should be"  
  
"Listen to me , Remus, If Kiala has told you before that she oves you, it means that she will love you , no matter what"  
  
"Are you trying to say that she was lying to me?"  
  
"That wasn't what I meant , but yes, she lied to you without realising it herself"  
  
Remus snorted  
  
"She thought that she loved you , but now she has realized that she was mistaken. She doesn't truly love you"  
  
"You speak like you are experienced"  
  
"In getting involved with a were-wolf?"  
  
Remus blinked  
  
"If someone falls in love , it must be with you, For the person you are. If someone tries to change a quality in you and then , love you, it isn't love"  
  
"Thanks for at least trying to cheer me up" siad Remus  
  
"Believe me, you will get over Kiala. She isn't worth it . She isn't worth you"  
  
Remus smiled slightly  
  
James coughed loudly and the two jumped  
  
"I was forgotten, wasn't I ? Well, I gotta go, Bye"  
  
James walked out of the library whistling again, earning another look from Pince  
  
(A/N- I need HELP!!! I am not able to find a nice song to which people can disco. Lily gets drunk and starts singing a song in a ball , and I need a song that suits the occasion, if you guys find the song, send it to me, drop me a mail, or give me the site, in a review. As soon as I find a song, the next chappie will be out) 


	7. You havent smiled sice FIRST YEAR CHRIST...

(A/N- Hey! I will need the song only for the 8th or 9th chapter, but still, keep thinking and tell me if you know any)  
  
This chapter will be from Lily's point of view and will continue what was uncovered in chapter 4  
  
Chapter- 6- You haven't smiled since First year Christmas.....  
  
I stormed out of the great hall.  
  
I was furious. That James Potter just annoyed me to no end  
  
And he has been doing the same since second year.  
  
What irritated me the most was that he had reminded me that I hadn't smiled since .......  
  
First year Christmas  
  
"Hey , Lily, are you going Home these holidays?" Asked A 12-year old James  
  
"Yeah, my dad wants the family to be together for Christmas, After all, Christmas is the time for family" I said grinning.  
  
"Well, the train leaves at 11, wont you be late?'  
  
"I will be leaving right now."  
  
"Right then, Merry Christmas" said James but I hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Merry Christmas"  
  
"Lily, I am so glad you came home, We missed you , so much, dah-ling" said My dad. I laughed . I didn't know that it would be the last time I laughed ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I had gone shopping with petunia and mom , a day before Christmas and returned a bit late in the evening  
  
Where, a beautiful house, had once stood , Ashes and smoke were found . And above the house , there was a sign A skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.The dark mark Below the sign there was a message  
  
"You will be the next mudbloods"  
  
Ministry officilas made their way to me and informed me and Petty that our dad had been killed and that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out"  
  
Ever since then, my family has been horrible. My and petunia , petunia and mom , never got along with each other.  
  
Though, me and my mom shared a special bond.  
  
(A/N- sorry about the shortness, I am trying to get even the 3rd chapter done today!) 


	8. Disclaimer and author's note

Disclaimer and author's note  
  
Hi!  
  
You must have noticed that I've reposted chappie 7, but the conent is the same, I've just fixed up a few errors.  
  
As many people feel that It would be nice if I put up a disclaimer , Well, here goes!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, except Gina and a few others. Everything belongs to J.K.R , except the plot  
  
The plot is shared between Karan Johar and I . Yes, I got the idea of this plot from "Kal ho Na ho"  
  
Now, I think I must reply to all my reviewers  
  
1- Hydra star - Thnx a lot for the review.  
You see, I am experiencing a problem with fan fiction. If I don't leave a gap between two lines , the whole story ends up coming in one para, if you know what I mean.  
  
Oh well, I am trying  
  
2- daahling - I have already mentioned that I am working. It is tough for me to find time, but again, I am trying 3-queen Nadia - Yes, I got my idea from Kal ho Na ho Regarding the thingy about cancer, well, you have to wait and see 4-sexy~star - Oh , thank you so much , you sent me 6 reviews. You are so sweet! James cannot play matchmaker like Aman, cause there is no Rohit (Isnt that the name for saif in kal ho Na ho) I think I may use 'it's the time to disco' No, you are not annoying me at all Aman = James Naina = Lily Sweetu/Jaspreet = Gina  
  
I didn't know that the title means 'who knows what tomorrow holds?'  
  
Thnx once again  
  
5-Demonstar I have put up a Disclaimer, I am still thinking whether I should make James have cancer  
  
6-simplyirresistable This fanfiction is bugging me , its swalloing words. Well, Gina/Remus/James is some sort of next-scene stuff, I guess It didn't come properly in the site Note to self- always preview the chapter before confirming (* Guilty grin*)  
  
7-annonymous Thnx for the review. Yes, the plot is from kal ho na ho, but you amy have probarbly guessed it by now.  
  
8-Dee Ann Merry Christmas to you too  
  
9-Crimson Girl I am trying my very best  
  
10-CaptainOddball yeah, weight isn't everything Cheers  
  
11-Lily Hey! You stole my name!  
  
12-jac  
  
13-Dude Wheres My Cheese Lily will soon realize gina's importance  
  
14- J.E.A.R.Potter  
  
15-Kellie  
  
16-Voldie On Varsity Track  
  
17- tash  
  
18-Kandy916  
  
19- DarkJadedEyes  
  
20- little-lost-one 


End file.
